Warriors: Split Personality
by Diamondicewolf
Summary: One body will share two souls. Falconkit,Mudkit,Dapplekit,and Briarkit are close to becoming apprentices. The rain has finaly cleared a moon ago and one of these kits will face a challenge unlike any other.


Riverclan:  
Leader:  
Ripplestar- Gray tabby and white long hair tom with  
green eyes  
Deputy:  
Mudstrike-Reddish brown tom with a golden muzzle and  
tail tip; has blue eyes and a scar on his muzzle  
Medicine cat:  
Meadowsong-  
A pretty slender light brown tabby with a lovely dappled pelt and bright amber  
eyes and a bright pink nose  
Warriors:  
Sunblaze- Golden tom with white paws  
and tail tip; has orange eyes  
Apprentice: Whitepaw  
Dawngaze-Ginger and  
white she-cat with green eyes  
Blueberry-Dark blue-gray tom with a white  
underbelly, paws, and tail tip; has bright blue eyes  
Starlingflight-Tortoise  
shell she cat with green eyes and a notch in her right ear  
Apprentice:  
Soothepaw  
Wildheart-Dark brown muscular tabby tom with amber  
eyes  
Leopardfrost-Silver spotted tabby with icy blue eyes  
Mouseshadow-Long  
haired blue-gray tom with black ears, legs, underbelly and tail tip; his eyes  
are dark blue  
Shadelight-Pretty slender black she-cat with a glossy coat and  
bright green eyes  
Brookfeather-Dark brown and white tabby she-cat with blue  
eyes  
Otterstripe-Long hair ginger tom with green eyes and front white  
paws  
Oakstorm-Reddish brown tom with green eyes and a scarred  
muzzle  
Gardeniaflower-Pretty pure white she-cat with black ear tips and  
bright green eyes

Apprentices:  
Whitepaw-Long hair white she-cat  
with green eyes  
Basspaw-Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Soothepaw-Light  
grey she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes; has long  
whiskers  
Queens:  
Raindapple-Blue-gray and silver tabby with bright blue  
eyes; mother to Wildheart's kits (Briarkit- dark brown tabby she-kit with blue  
eyes, Mudkit-dark brown and white tom with icy blue eyes, Falconkit-grey tabby  
tom with white paws and has one amber eye and one icy blue eye, and  
Dapplekit-dark tortoise shell she-kit with a lovely dapple coat and bright amber  
eyes  
Sunflower-Long hair golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes, white ear  
tips, a notch in her left ear (Expecting Mudstrike's kits)  
Elders:  
Pipwhisker-Black and white tom with a long scar that goes across his left side,  
short whiskers, and green eyes  
Ratfur-Long hair rugged dark grey tabby tom  
with burning amber eyes  
Duckfeather-Dusky brown Siamese slender she-cat with  
pale blue eyes  
Thunderclan:  
Leader:  
Russetstar-Light ginger tom with  
white forepaws and pale yellow eyes  
Deputy:  
Willowstorm-Pale grey long  
hair she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine cat:  
Pinewhisker-Light reddish brown  
long haired tom with a white muzzle and green  
eyes  
Warriors:  
Rowanheart-Red tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice:  
Stonepaw  
Longwhisker-Small light brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and  
really long whiskers  
Rabbittail-Brown short tailed she-cat with a white tail  
and orange eyes  
Apprentice: Shimmerpaw  
Blackwing-Muscular long hair black  
tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nettlepatch-grey and white tom with icy blue  
eyes  
Apprentice: Eaglepaw  
Leafdew-Tortoise shell she-cat with a white tail  
tip and green eyes  
Mottledclaw-Tortoise shell tom with amber  
eyes  
Splashpool-Gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes  
Moonlight-Black  
she-cat with a white neck, a ragged scar on her left shoulder, and orange  
eyes  
Brownpelt-Brown tom with green eyes  
Daisypetal-Cream colored she-cat  
with green eyes and a dark pink nose  
Rockclaw-Dark brown tom with a white  
chest spot and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Stonepaw-Gray tom with amber  
eyes  
Shimmerpaw-Long hair ginger she-cat with a white stripe along her back  
and blue eyes  
Eaglepaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber  
eyes

Queens:  
Heatherlight-Light brown tabby with amber eyes;  
Mother of Blackwing's kits (Beekit-Pale brown tabby tom with dark black tabby  
stripes and pale yellow eyes and Tawnykit-Long hair dark brown tabby she-kit  
with a white underbelly and amber eyes  
Swallowsong-Slender grey blue she-cat  
with bright blue eyes (Expecting Nettlepatch's  
kits)  
Elders:  
Fernclaw-reddish brown tom with a white chest spot and one  
orange eye; left eye was clawed out  
Brambleflower-Once pretty slender black  
she-cat with bright green eyes  
Whitedove-Once pretty pure white she-cat with  
pale blue eyes  
Shadowclan:  
Leader:  
Hazelstar-Small brown tabby she-cat  
with green eyes  
Deputy:  
Sandheart-Cream colored tom with amber eyes and is  
missing his left ear  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Medicine cat:  
Skunkfur-Black  
and white tom with amber eyes  
Warriors:  
Sunfrost-Golden tabby and white  
tom with icy blue eyes  
Toadpelt-Brown tom with slight darker brown paws and  
orange eyes  
Canaryfeather-Black and golden long hair she-cat with amber  
eyes  
Apprentice: Squirrelpaw  
Owlflight-Brown tabby tom with a white hind  
paw and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Lightshade-Mostly black calico  
she-cat with green eyes  
Rockfur-Gray tabby tom with amber  
eyes  
Nightfall-Black tom with dark blue eyes  
Riverfrost-Long haired pale  
gray she-cat with green eyes  
Dustfall-Dusky brown tabby tom with amber  
eyes  
Fireshadow-Ginger tom with black ears, green eyes, and three small scars  
behind his left ear  
Whitepelt-Muscular white tom with a black left forepaw  
and blue eyes  
Smallwhisker-Black and white tom with small whiskers and amber  
eyes  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw-Long hair ginger tom with a white underbelly  
and two front paws; has icy blue eyes and a notch in his right  
ear  
Squirrelpaw-Long hair brown she-cat with black ear tips and orange  
eyes  
Redpaw-Red tabby tom with green eyes  
Queens:  
Swiftflower-Cream  
colored she-cat with white ears and tail tip; has blue eyes; mother of  
Toadpelt's kit (Sparrowkit-Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and blue  
eyes)  
Flowertail-Long hair ginger and white she-cat with green eyes  
(expecting Owlflight's kits)  
Elders:  
Duskshine-Silver she-cat with green  
eyes  
Brackenface-Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Whiteheart-Red tom  
with a distinguish white neck and orange  
eyes  
Windclan:  
Leader:  
Duststar-Brown tom with slight darker brown paws  
and muzzle, has amber eyes  
Deputy:  
Badgerclaw-Muscular black and white tom  
with amber eyes and long claws  
Apprentice: Swiftpaw  
Medicine  
cat:  
Ravenflight-Black tom with white paws and orange  
eyes  
Warriors:  
Sungaze-Long hair golden tom with amber  
eyes  
Spottedtail-Calico she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice:  
Harepaw  
Leafsong-Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber  
eyes  
Crowtalon-Black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice:  
Finchpaw  
Scorchstripe-Pale ginger tom with bright ginger stripes and yellow  
eyes  
Talonstrike-Gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
Barkfire-Brown  
tom with orange eyes  
Poppyblaze-Tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes and a  
notch in her right ear  
Grayheart-Gray tom with blue eyes and long  
legs  
Spottednose-Unusually light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white spots  
and blue eyes  
Clawpelt-Dark brown battle scarred tabby tom with battle  
scarred ears and amber eyes  
Flowerwish-Pretty white she-cat with golden ear  
tips, tortoise shell tail, and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Harepaw-Brown and  
white tom with green eyes  
Swiftpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with a crooked scar  
on his forehead and amber eyes  
Finchpaw-Silver tabby she-cat with a white  
underbelly and blue eyes  
Queens:  
Featherbreeze-Light grey tabby she-cat  
with green eyes; mother of Talonstrike's kits (Quailkit-Light grey she-kit with  
amber eyes and Darkkit-Black tom with amber eyes)  
Moonblaze-Light grey long  
hair she-cat with white ear tips and amber eyes (Expecting Sungaze's  
kits)  
Elders:  
Milkeyes-Cream colored she-cat with white paws and blind  
pale blue eyes  
Tinywhisker-Small black tom with a white tail tip, short  
whiskers, and green eyes  
Rowanfur-Long hair ginger tabby tom with green  
eyes  
Cats outside the clans:  
Frost-Gray and white tom with icy blue eyes  
and three small scars behind his left ear that lives on the farm  
Sugar-White  
kittypet she-cat with green eyes and a purple collar  
Syrup-Light brown tabby  
kittypet she-cat with orange eyes and a red collar


End file.
